


Humdrum

by froggyyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Taeyong, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, PWP, Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bored kink, ignored kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyyong/pseuds/froggyyong
Summary: ; In which you’re meant to keep quiet..





	Humdrum

“Taeyong,” you whine impatiently, elongated and pitchy from behind your lacklustre novel. “Shh,” he quickly quips, “You’re supposed to pretend I’m not here, remember?” He huffs, “Keep reading,” he encourages quietly.

The soft wisps of his dark tresses gently tickle along the insides of your thigh, where he’s been busily sucking lovebites along the sensitive skin for god knows how long and you’re now far beyond frustrated. You’re huffing and frowning, curious as to when he’s going to finally touch you - when your breath stutters, sighing as you feel the heat of his tongue trail up and over the skin above your heat, using all your strength to keep your hips down against the soft bedding as you focus on the book in your grasp.

Your lips part, no sound coming out as you dig your teeth into your bottom lip when Taeyong decides he wants to dip his tongue between your folds. He hums as he collects your essence on his tongue and your hips twitch in the slightest response, curling your toes to keep your body from reacting when he continues further. Your eyes are barely focused in on the black and white wording of your novel, instead you’re trying to take small peeks at the length of Taeyong’s body laid flat against the mattress behind your book.

He’s slow and tentative in his movements, taking his time as he languidly rolls his tongue through your folds, the electrifying pleasure causing your belly to clench as you generously spill more of your sweetness onto his tongue. The soft curve of your belly has slicked with a thin sheen of sweat, the muscles in your thighs quivering with the feat of being held open for so long. You’re holding your breath as to keep your need to pant quiet, and as a result have gone a little light-headed and are becoming increasingly befuddled.

You rest your head back against the flat pillow beneath where you lay when you feel his thumb slowly brush along your skin, pulling the hood of your clit back before you feel his tongue pressed firmly against the bud. You muffle a whimper as he traces his tongue in circles, the muscles in your belly clenching in response to the sensation as you pretend to focus in on your novel once more. You clear your throat, releasing a bored-sounding sigh for emphasis as you turn a page, trying your best to play the part when all you want is to throw the book aside and thread your fingers through his hair.

You release quiet sighs in favour of actual sounds as he gently laps at your clit, dragging his tongue in slow licks that have your eyes fluttering shut, your shoulders digging back into the bedding as you try to keep quiet.

But to no surprise, you fail - letting out a small gasp when you feel the slow push of his finger pressing into you, squeezing your muscles around him as if to make damn sure he doesn’t withdraw it. You’re quietly panting from behind your book when he soon adds another digit, humming quietly at the amount of glistening wetness that generously coats his fingers each time he pulls them out. Your cheeks are burning from the steady squelching sounds that resonate throughout the quiet of the bedroom, embarrassment bringing you to believe that maybe hiding behind the book isn’t so bad after all.

“Love this,” you hear Taeyong mutter in admiration, muffled as he swipes his tongue along your clit. You’re no longer bothering to hide your body’s reactions as your hips subtly wriggle and roll in an effort to feel all he has to offer. “Love the sounds your pretty pussy makes when I fuck you with my fingers,” he hums, curling his fingers upwards. You bite your lower lip in an effort to muffle your cry, your hips bucking upwards from the mattress as he presses against that spot that blurs your vision and sends shivers throughout your limbs.

You make a conscious effort to straighten up - though your brows are furrowed and your lips are parted, your mouth watering as you feel the slow, steady build of a delicious, burning orgasm building up throughout your toes and along your heated skin. A failed attempt to turn your page (though you haven’t read anything since he first tugged your sleep shorts down), you think is the biggest detriment in your little act, as you hear the knowing tear of the paper between your trembling fingers.

Your back arches off from the moist heat of the sheets, the steady squelching of Taeyong’s fingers deafening in your ears as you put aside the act - succumbing to failure under the impending euphoria of your orgasm. “Please please,” you gasp, begging. “T-Taey- yes, ngh oh,” you moan helplessly through an exhale, tossing your book aside to finally catch a glimpse of the boy sitting comfortably between your thighs.

Unlike you expect, his eyes aren’t visible to you as you gaze downwards, met with the sight of the top of his head as he covers the length of your clit with his tongue and shakes his head vigorously, his fingers incessant and determined and you feel yourself falling apart quickly, quickly.

Your toes curling, jaw slacking and eyes rolling back as you spill your cum all over his fingers, a weak cry of his name falling from your lips as he gently strokes your inner walls with his fingers, his sticky lips pressing wet kisses along your lower belly as you catch your breath. Your fingers weakly gripping your hair by the root as you feel his fingers withdraw and you regain your composure, humming as you’re finally able to shut your legs and quiet the burning in your thighs.

“You good?” He questions softly, pulling your shorts back up your legs as you regulate your breathing, panting against your pillow. “I don’t like this one,” you comment breathlessly, accepting the soft kiss he presses to your bitten lips as he comes up to your level. “No?” He questions, “Looked like you loved it,” he snickers, taking your discarded book to place aside. You whine embarrassed, making him chuckle at your frown as he brushes your messed hair back and away from your face with another chaste kiss. “Joking,” he assures you with an angled gaze, encouraging your knee over his hip as you snuggle into his figure.

“Knew you couldn’t ignore me for too long,” he comments through a cocky exhale and you hum against the thin cotton of his t-shirt. “Not even going to deny it,” you murmur, making him smile.


End file.
